rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 28
'Princův návrat' "Nic víc zde učinit nemůžeme," Kael'thas Sunstrider se odmlčel a zadíval do plamenů, které pohltily celou část zdravého hvozdu stejně hladově jako zamořené stromy za ní. Runový kámen v této oblasti byl nenávratně poškozen. Proudy magie, které se pod ním dříve křížily, jako by po útoku nemrtvých změnily směr toku. Oč se pokoušeli, byla taktika spálené země. Ničili celé úseky hvozdu, aby zastavili Pohromu, která ještě stále postupovala thalasijskými hvozdy, i když byl její hlavní voj pryč a směřoval na jihozápad od elfí říše. Arthas Menethil za sebou nechal celé oddíly nemrtvých i několik rytířů smrti a poručíků, kteří pomalu ničili dosud nezasažené části elfího území a snažili se vybudovat vlastní základny. Jeden z takových oddílů se právě škvařil v ohni, kterým ho princ a jeho poradci uvěznili mezi skalami a srázem, pod nímž se dole vlévala řeka Elrendar do Velkého moře. thumb|left|700px "Náprava škod v jižní části lesů je momentálně mimo naše možnosti, můj Princi," souhlasil magistr Rommath a očima zalétl za řeku, která se třpytila mezi stromy a plameny dál na jih od nich. "Zabránit jim znovu pronikat na sever od řeky bylo moudré rozhodnutí. Otázkou je, zda půjde vyléčit ta nakažená skvrna, kterou zanechali na tváři země. Zčernalý hvozd se stal zemí duchů," povzdechl Astalor a otočil se ke zbytku doprovodu. Isiel a Aethas stáli u jednoho z mladých stromů, elfka se nyní narovnala a cosi arcimágovi ukázala ve své dlani. Elf na to odpověděl jen zachmuřeným výrazem, než oba vykročili blíž k princi. "Výsosti?" Aethas postrčil elfku trochu před sebe a Kael'thas se na ni slabě a smutně usmál. Čím více toho viděli, tím více jako by váhal... než konečně vystoupí před ty, co přežili, a pohlédne jim do očí. I když chápal její nejistotu a netrpělivost, protože Rommath prý viděl jejího bratra mezi živými, ale magistra Silversun ne... jeho vlastní srdce svíral jiný strach. Strach, že mu nebude odpuštěno těmi, kteří ho měli milovat, a které už stačil zklamat svou nepřítomností v jejich nejtemnější hodině. "Isiel?" oslovil ji jinak, než obvykle, což vyvolalo u elfky téměř neznatelné zachvění. Chvilku si ho prohlížela, jako by se ho snažila číst. "Rostliny, Výsosti," dostala ze sebe nakonec trochu nervózně. "Nežila jsem v Quel'Thalas tak dlouho, jako ostatní z vašich poradců, Princi, ale neuniklo mi, že veškerý život, který prosperoval před útokem nemrtvých, byl svým způsobem propojen se Sluneční Studnou stejně jako se samotným sluncem, vodou a zemí. Mladé výhonky vykazují známky mutace," Isiel mu podala, co mělo být semenáčkem zlatého javoru, který vyrýpla ze země i s kořenovým balem a trochou hlíny. Stromek byl pokroucený a přes jeho listy se táhly černé žilky. Kael se nad rostlinku natáhl, ale nedotkl se jí, vážně pozhlédl do Isieliných očí, jako by vyslovila něco, čemu se prozatím chtěl ve slovech i myšlenkách vyhýbat. "Viděli jsme nakažená a umírající zvířata. I ona jsou propojena se Studnou, tak jako my všichni... čeká nás tedy stejný osud. Co myslíte, že by se stalo, kdybychom ten stromek zasadili jinde, Isiel? Daleko v nové nezkažené půdě?" Isiel sklopila oči ke svým dlaním: "Patrně by nepřežil, můj pane. Ze stovek takových byste viděl vyrůst a živořit možná jeden či dva," řekla to, co si stejně všichni mysleli. Princ na chvilku sevřel její ruce i s rostlinkou ve svých, pak se otočil k Rommathovi. "Konec otálení, nezbývá, než jít čelit výčitkám a bolesti. Vydejme se tedy na Bazar," kývl na magistra, který si povzdechl a začal okamžitě ve vzduchu kreslit runový kruh pro dálkový portál do města. thumb|left|422px "Hmm, musím se Falona optat, jak to dělá," Vael'thas se posadil na kraj Theraldisova lůžka a obdivně sledoval mladého elfího kněze, který obratně a s úsměvem procházel lazaretem, v jedné ruce tác s elixíry, skalpely i prázdnými ampulemi, v druhé horký bylinný odvar. Většina ošetřovatelek se za ním otáčela s přihlouplým úsměvem, mrkala na něj a culila se, nebo mu úslužně pomáhala odkrývat závěsy mezi lůžky. Zatímco Liadrin se od svého zjištění, že nedokáže dále používat Světlo svaté, již v lazaretu neobjevila, mladý Galell se probral a pomalu své spojení se Světlem obnovoval pod Falonovým vedením. Falon jako by necítil nejmenší potíže. Ani onu malátnost a nemoc, která se šířila mezi ostatními mágy ve městě. Vael'thas sám měl pocit, jako by poslední dobou bylo kouzelné jídlo zkažené a plodiny ze zásob ztrácely chuť. Stejně tak čerstvé byliny z Hvozdu se zdály mít slabší léčivou sílu - a lovci pozorovali, že dosud zdravá zvěř hynula bez zjevného důvodu. Theraldisův stav se v prvních dnech zlepšil... pak, jako by se celý proces zpomalil, a nakonec začal obracet. Falon byl ale neúnavný i v péči o něj a věčně plný síly a naděje, kterou šířil mezi ostatními - i přese vše, co viděl na Quel'Danas si zachoval svůj hezký a laskavý úsměv, který mu vyhrál srdce všech těch elfek kolem. Vael chtěl také! ''Pozorně Falona studoval a zkusil si jeho držení těla i výraz, pak si poupravil vlasy, aby je měl jako on. Theraldis se s nakrčeným obočím zadíval na svého skorošvagra i kněze Falona, pak jen provrátil oči a povzdechl si. ''Nesnášel bezmocnost. '' Chodit ale zatím dokázal jen o berlích a už několikrát mu bylo naznačeno, aby nepřekážel a koukal se uzdravit někde stranou. Doslechl se o Princově očekávaném návratu a zatraceně hodlal být schopen udržet se na nohou ve chvíli, kdy se ho Kael'thas Sunstrider bude ptát na to, co se stalo se Synodem, a jestli je schopen pomoci národu svou magií. ''A možná... bude v jeho doprovodu Ona... Na rty a do pohublé tváře se mu vkradl podobný přihlouplý úsměv, jako měly ošetřovatelky, co zamilovaně sledovaly Falona. Jeho něžný výraz ale patřil obrazu v jeho vzpomínkách, který nikdo jiný než on sám nemohl vidět. "Co myslel Lor'themar tehdy na Quel'Danas? Myslím se Zul'jinem, Liadrin a Halduronem?" Vael'thas si poposedl na kraji postele a vytrhl tak Theraldise ze snění nejen svou otázkou, ale i fyzickým otřesem. Magistr se ovládl a zatnul zuby bolestí, pak se vytáhl do sedu a podepřel si záda polštářem. "Eh, tahle historka? Tehdy jsi tu vlastně ještě nebyl, že. Mám za to, že to byl Zul'jin, kdo zajal Lor'themara i Liadrininu skupinu již před válkami, kdy je zachránila její schopnost použít světlo k projekci vlastní bolesti na nepřítele... a Dar'khanův teleport," řekl a jeho hlas ochladl při vyslovení jména zrádce. "Na konci druhé války se pak trolové přidali k orkům a chtěli vidět hořet naše lesy i město, ale narazili na ban'dinoriel ''a neprošli jím ani za pomoci rudých draků. Když se pak karta obrátila a Aliance zvítězila, orkové se stáhli a skončili v letargii. Král Anasterian se rozhodl zničit zbytky trolů, se kterými neměl slitování, kázal je vyhladit do posledního. Přidělil za tím účelem jednotkám hraničářů mágy a kněží, byla zahájena štvanice. Halduronův oddíl využil toho, že ohně zuřících rudých draků odřízly zbytek Zul'jinových sil od pevniny na ostrově Caer Darrow. A Liadrin byla tehdy přidělena právě veliteli Halduronovi jako součást jeho lovecké smečky," Theraldis trochu protáhl krásný obličej. "Uůůů hodina historie, vidím, že ti už je líp," zazubil se Vael'thas a magistr ho spražil přísným pohledem. "No zajímají mne hlavně ty krvavé detaily, víš co. Halduron, Liadrin, hmm... jeden mu uřízl ruku a druhý vyrval oko? Už mlčím, už mlčím a poslouchám," Vael zvedl ruce, jako by se vzdával. "Liadrin o tom nechtěla moc mluvit, ale Galell a Lor'themar něco naznačili. Zatímco Zul'jinův oddíl byl povražděn, on sám byl ponechán pro výslech a měl být dopraven králi Anasterianovi jako válečná trofej. Než se tak ale stalo, hraničáři, kterým zabil mnoho příbuzných, se s ním... ''bavili. Po hraničářském," Theraldis se odmlčel, zelené oči přísně upřené do Vaelových. "Prý ho brutálně týrali celý den, a když padla noc, jeden z nich mu vydloubl oko jako svou vlastní malou válečnou kořist. Liadrin chtěla po veliteli, aby zastavil zbytečné mučení a rovnou trola utratil. Halduron ale prohlásil, že rozhodnutí o smrti velitele Amani není v jeho rukou. Zatímco se s ním hádala, zasáhlo ho trolí kopí a elfové byli přepadeni skupinou amanských posil, která se dokázala dostat přes jezero na ostrov. Halduron si vytrhl kopí z rány a vedl elfy proti trolům, a nakonec je na březích ostrova pobili. Když se pak vrátili do ruin Caer Darrow, na místě, kde byl za ruku přikován zajatý Zul'jin, našli jen jeho paži, ještě stále v okovech. Jeho tělo a kopí, které předtím zasáhlo Haldurona, byly pryč." "On si... wááu!" Vael'thas trochu rozšířil oči, po chvilce mlčení a přemýšlení pak ale dodal: "To mu muselo mezi troly vynést legendární pověst. Ti na Quel'Danas přeci volali jeho jméno jako bojový pokřik." "Ano, povídá se, že se rozhodl obnovit království Zul'Aman a vzít si zpět, co mu elfové vzali. Netuším, zda tím myslel i tu paži a oko. A zatímco Pohroma pochodovala Quel'Thalasem, trolové si seděli za hradbami svého chrámového města a dívali se. Čekají na svou příležitost jako mrchožrouti. Zdá se, že neztratil zájem o Studnu ani teď, když ji kontrolují nemrtví," Theraldis se zachmuřil a odmlčel. "Fajn, jen ať přijdou! Lovíme po lesích nejzdravější dragonhawky, aby se obnovil chov pro bojové mágy. Rád svého nového jestřába naučím na trolí maso," prohlásil Vael se stopou arogantní sebedůvěry v hlase. Theraldis si povzdechl, pak zakroutil hlavou a opřel se o polštář: "Když jsi u toho lovu, mohl bys mi zjistit, zda v některé svatyni nebo věži nezbylo pár knih? Protože jinak umřu nudou dřív, než hlady a na tu malátnost. A možná bys mi mohl vymodlit od Falona zpět mé berle? Slibuji, že... tentokrát neuteču daleko." "Co bych pro tebe neudělal," zakřenil se Vael, poplácal elfa po rameni a zvedl se. "Královo poslední požehnání... už proběhlo?" optal se náhle Theraldis tiše. Vael'thas zakroutil hlavou: "Jeho tělo bylo přeneseno do obnovené Svatyně, zajištěno magií a čeká na návrat Prince. Tak jako my všichni." Theraldis pomalu kývl: "Dobře, to bych rozhodně nerad prospal. A... díky, Vaeli," zvedl štíhlou tvář a zadíval se na elfa, který mu oplatil ustaraným pohledem, pak se ale otočil k odchodu. Theraldis vydržel čekat, dokud neviděl, jak se Vaelova postava ztratila ve slunečním svitu, když vyšel ven ze stanu. Pak se zkroutil v němé bolesti, při které se začal dusit kašlem. Na bílých pokrývkách kolem něj se opět objevily kapky krve. Měla barvu černou jako tér. thumb|left|413px Ať čekal cokoli, nebyla to zkáza takového rozsahu. Už jen pohled na trosky známých budov a ulic mu stáhl hrdlo bolestí a ztížil každé další slovo... ale byl ničím proti pohledu do tváří elfů, kteří se shromáždili na Bazaru, kudy pomalu procházel se svým doprovodem. Zbídačení, vyhladovělí, nemocní, zlomení, choulící se zimou kolem košů na oheň, zápasící o příděly jídla a vody. Tohle byli quel'dorei. Zatímco očima hledal toho, o kom Rommath hovořil jako o veliteli přeživších, ze zástupu se začaly ozvat první ublížené a vyčítavé hlasy. "Proč se vrátil tak pozdě? Stejně nás zase opustí, jako pokaždé..." "Není jedním z nás. Patří k lidem do Dalaranu!" "Má jídlo? Donesl jídlo? Zlata se nenajíme!" "Zase si zmizí do pohodlí a bezpečí a nás tu nechá chcípat!" Z davu, kterým procházeli, se ozvalo i pár mumlaných kleteb, které jeho bystrým uším nemohly uniknout, vynořily se natažené špinavé ruce s vyhublými prsty a olámanými nehty, žádající o almužnu či o jídlo. Rommath a ostatní z družiny čelili davu místo Prince, rozhněvanými pohledy i ostřejšími pohyby. On sám se díval raději jen dopředu. Chtěli jídlo a chtěli lék. Nebylo to tak, že jim neměl co říci a styděl se. I když lítost a stud v tom hrály svou roli také. Konečně vystoupil na stupně před bývalou bankou a budovou řemeslných cechů, kde jej očekával elf s plavými vlasy a páskou přes oko, který si jej přísně prohlížel po celou jeho cestu hanby davem zbídačelých a osiřelých nuzáků, kterým neměl co nabídnout. Lor'themar Theron, jak si pamatoval jeho jméno z generálčiny a otcovy korespondence. Pozdravil jej úklonou hlavy a pomalu se otočil k zástupu, jako by čekal, kdo první hodí kamenem nebo zlým slovem. Nadechl se, ale slova z něj nevyšla. Ne proto, že by jim neměl co říci. Nedokázal promluvit, protože tajil pláč. "Výsosti," oslovil ho v hluboké pokloně Lor'themar. Kael'thas k němu obrátil utrápenou tvář a hraničář pokynul dvorným gestem stranou. "Než učiníte a vyhlásíte cokoli, dovolte mi vás doprovodit... k tělu vašeho otce." Mumlající dav při zmínce mrtvého krále okamžitě utichl. Protože i ten mocný přepychově oděný mág z dalekého jihu byl teď tím, co oni. Osiřelým a truchlícím dítětem, které ztratilo otce. Princ sklonil zlatou hlavu a následoval hraničáře do pohřební svatyně. thumb|left|700px "Vael'thasi!" zaznělo dívčím hlasem u jeho ramene a někdo do něj prudce vrazil, jak stál na špičkách, aby viděl návrat Prince, když už se neprotlačil do první řady. Vyhekl a málem ztratil rovnováhu, ale menší elfka se k němu z boku pevně tiskla, křečovitě se ho držela a objímala ho, zasypávala jeho tváře uplakanými polibky. S kým si ho to, u Světla... '' "Isiel?" konečně ji poznal, chvilku váhal, zda se bránit hmaty a chvaty, ale její sevření nakonec trochu povolilo a nechala ho popadnout dech, nabrat rovnováhu a prohlédnout si ji. Zírala mu do tváře očima plnýma slz s jasnou otázkou a on nebyl takový hajzl, aby dělal, že ji nepochopil. "Theraldis je v lazaretu a když jsem naposledy odcházel, byl naživu a komandoval mne," usmál se na ni, pak jí ukázal směr, ale při pohledu na zástupy kolem si povzdechl, vzal ji raději za ruku a začal jí uvolňovat cestu k velkému stanu sám. "Jak je... na tom?" klopýtala za ním mezi elfy, stany a vozy, v hlase jí zněla všechna ta láska a strach. "Nic vážného, jen jeho ego asi utrpělo ránu. A jeho... sbírka 'čehokoli''' to odnesla," usmál se přes rameno. Choulila se do bílého kožešinového pláště a i když vypadala, že dlouho nespala, proti všem ostatním tady se ale zdála... čistá. Nejen fyzicky, v její tváři bylo něco, co připomínalo elfy před vší touhle hrůzou a smrtí, nějaký druh světla, který ve všech ostatních zde pomalu uhasínal. Nehodila se sem, vypadala trochu jako křehká sněženka mezi divokými vlčími máky. Při slovech o "sbírce" zamrkala a zmateně se na Vaela zadívala, on ji ale tanečním pohybem protočil před sebe a nechal stát ve vstupu do lazaretu. "Tadá! Hmm, snad mi ten náfuka tohle uzná jako další zásluhu, krom záchrany jeho života," trochu ji popostrčil do stínu dovnitř a setkal se s pohledy několika ošetřovatelek. "To je jen sestra, přísahám!" vyhrkl okamžitě, pak nasadil výraz okoukaný od Falona a pomohl nejbližší ošetřovatelce s tácem plným prázdných nádob. "Už jsem vám, krásná dámo, vyprávěl, jak jsem přišel o nejlepšího přítele na Quel'Danas a zachránil život lady Liadrin i magistra Silversun?" mrkl na elfku ze své výšky, zatímco Isiel probíhala mezi lůžky a rozhrnovala závěsy. Její nadšený výkřik plný úlevy ho nenechal na pochybách, že svůj cíl zanedlouho našla. Stejně tak Theraldisův nakřáplý a tlumený hlas, který se ozval vzápětí. "Zabiju tě, Vaeli, chtěl jsem alespoň ty berle a čistou košili!" thumb|left|700px "Elor bindel felallan morin’aminor... ''Věděl jsem, že tento den jednou přijde, ale ani... se mi nesnilo, že to bude tak brzy. Bojím se, že nejsem připraven, Otče...," Kaelův hlas se tiše nesl setmělou místností ozářenou osamělým magickým ohněm, zatímco jeho štíhlá ruka našla chladné prsty té, která ho kdysi vyhazovala do vzduchu v lesích Eversong. ''Jeho smích. Síla jeho paží. Věřil, že kdyby chtěl, doletěl by tehdy k samotnému Slunci... které nad jeho lidem a říší nikdy nezapadalo. "Ty jsi Král, ne já. Vždy a navěky zůstaneš naším Králem," zaplašil bolest v hrdle, která hrozila přerušit slova posledního požehnání a pocty, kterou mu chtěl vzdát, jak se na dobrého syna patří. "Ale já ze všeho nejvíce vždy chtěl, abys na mne byl hrdý. A bez tebe jsem... ztracený," naklonil se, aby se rty dotkl čela zesnulého a jeho zlaté vlasy se na okamžik smísily s královou stříbrnou záplavou. "Dej mi sílu," prosil šeptem, "být mužem, kterým jsi ty doufal, že se stanu. Dej mi sílu vyvést nás z této doby zoufalství. Dej mi nyní sílu... vést náš národ dál spravedlivě a se ctí, Otče. Elu’meniel mal alann," Kael'thas se napřímil a na okamžik zavřel oči, zatímco po jeho krásné tváři stékaly tiché slzy, které neměl nikdo vidět. Osamělý paprsek slunce se prodral klenbou v místech, kde kdysi byla nádherná okna z barevného skla. Zahřál princovy prsty se vznešenými prsteny a odrazil se ve zlatě šperků. Pak doputoval k čepeli zlomeného meče, uloženého jen kousek od královy nehybné ruky. Princ otevřel oči a sledoval hru světla na Felo'melorn, pak se jeho rty zachvěly a prohnuly v malinkém úsměvu. Jako by i po svém odchodu Anasterian strážil synovo srdce a svůj lid. "Navždy budeš náš Král." V úkloně vzal obě části čepele z katafalku zasypaného květinami ze Zpívajícího lesa, pak se otočil. Lor'themar Theron stál osaměle ve vstupu do svatyně, odkud předtím gestem vyprovodil i stráže, aby nikdo nerušil rozloučení posledních dvou z rodu Sunstriderů. Jeho oko se třpytilo potlačenou bolestí, když pohlédl na Prince. "Kde jsou všechna... ta ostatní těla?" zeptal se Kael tiše a měkce. Lor'themarův hlas zněl trochu chraptivě, když mu zkusil odpovědět tak, aby ho více nezranil. "Pohroma a kultisté jsou stále zde, Výsosti. I jejich nekromanti. Těla musela být spálena, je to jediný způsob, jak zabránit... reanimaci," řekl, zatímco k němu vysoký elf v rudé róbě zamyšleně kráčel, pohled upřený na zlomený Felo'melorn ''ve svých rukách. "Dnes v noci bude hořet pohřební hranice mého otce. Kdokoli z Lidu se s ním může rozloučit... zároveň se mnou," řekl Princ a zastavil se přímo u hraničáře. "Co se má stát, se stane. Děkuji za vše... generále Therone," řekl a nechal elfa samotného ve svatyni s mrtvým. thumb|left|700pxthumb|center|335 px Pocit sounáležitosti a pochopení, který zavládl první noci po Princově návratu, kdy se většina přeživších shromáždila na vrcholu hory nedaleko přístavu, aby se naposledy rozloučila s milovaným králem Anasterianem a poklonila před jeho pohřební hranicí, se v následujících dnech opět vytratil. Princ a jeho rádci, z nichž Kael'thas jmenoval Rommatha novým Grand Magistrem namísto padlého Belo'vira Salonar, se dále drželi stranou od shromážděných přeživších, a jednoho dne prostě zcela zmizeli z Bazaru, aniž by komukoli dali vědět svůj cíl či dobu návratu. Čerstvý generál Lor'themar měl opět plné ruce práce s uklidňováním hrozící rebelie, přičemž své síly musel dělit mezi pátrání a záchranu přeživších po území Quel'Thalas, a lov zvěře ve snaze nasytit hladovějící shromáždění. Zvláště někteří z řemeslníků, kteří přežili vyhlazení ostrova Sunstriderů, se ozývali čím dál hlasitěji s kritikou Prince a jeho mlčení. Lor'themarovi docházely diplomatické odpovědi a čím dál víc se obával nepokojů, jež občas propukly v části města, kterou se jim pomalu podařilo dobýt zpět. Navíc mu Grand Magistr Rommath k udržení pořádku ponechal několik reaktivovaných arkánních golemů, jejichž řečové moduly stále ještě umravňovaly všechny kolem slovy o Slunečním králi Anasterianovi, což k celkové náladě na Bazaru moc dobrého nepřidalo. Bez magických úprav klimatu se ukázalo, že zima severního Quel'Thalas může dopadnout i na samotné město elfů. Jako by mrazila i jejich obvyklou obětavost a šlechetnost... oproti tomu zlá krev pomalu začínala vřít. V poledne toho dne, kdy se mezi elfy rozkřiklo, že Princ a jeho družina jsou pryč, již bylo jasné, že pouhá slova nebudou stačit. Ne k uchlácholení davu, který se začal strkat pod stupni, ze kterých k nim obvykle generál Theron hovořil. A to se zrovna vrátili z úspěšného lovu a měli dost masa pro všechny... Lor unaveně shodil z hlavy hraničářskou kápi a podal luk i svou dnešní kořist Halduronovi, zatímco s rukou na jílci meče rychle vyběhl na ono proklaté řečnické místo. ''Nenáviděl to. Byl zvyklý velet jednotce v boji, hlídat nepřítele v těžkém terénu, stopovat zvěř v lese, zabíjet pro Quel'Thalas. Umřel by pro Quel'Thalas! Miloval pocit divokého větru na tváři a vůni lesa. Ne zástupy, ne pozornost, ne... tohle. Nebyl zvyklý mluvit před rozlíceným davem. '' A schylovalo se k tomu, čeho se bál nejvíce: bude muset použít hrubou sílu Strážců, aby zabránil krveprolití mezi vlastními lidmi. Zvedl obě ruce, aby si získal pozornost... zatraceně ji získal a nebyla vůbec přívětivá. "Princ nás zradil!" ozývalo se z hlučícího davu, který se hraničáři a strážní snažili udržet dole pod schody zatím jen za pomoci štítů. Lor'themar si povzdechl a spustil ruce zase dolů. "Princ nezasvětil do tajů své mise ani mne, ale jsem si jist, že vám zanedlouho přinese odpovědi. Blaho quel'dorei mu leží na srdci především!" ''Doufám, dodal v duchu zoufale. U Slunce a u královy památky, doufám, že se nerozhodl vrátit do Dalaranu, aniž by nám to řekl... "A donese jídlo? Léky?!" Než stačil přijít na další nic neříkající odpověď, po jeho boku se několikrát zablesklo, rozzářila se insignie ohnivého fénixe a před zuřícím davem stanul sám princ Sunstrider i se svou družinou. Aethas, Astalor a Rommath každý nesli v rukou jakýsi zahalený předmět. Theraldis si byl vědom Isieliny dotčenosti toho rána, kdy princovi poradci beze slova zmizeli a nezasvětili do svého tajemství ani ji, na rozdíl od něj. Jenže v současném stavu by jim i sám magistr Silversun byl jen přítěží. Byl ponechán ve městě, aby vysvětlil, co se stalo, kdyby neuspěli. Kdyby se nevrátili. Ale byli tu, živí, zdraví, takže... Opřený o zeď ve stínu nedaleko Lor'themara si nyní oddechl a usmál se na svou snoubenku, která zamračeně sledovala celou situaci na Bazaru z jejich nenápadného úkrytu zde nahoře za Theronovými zády i princovou družinou. Generál Theron si rovněž sotva znatelně oddechl a poklonil se Princi, který předstoupil na samý okraj schodiště a oslovil nespokojený zástup. "Vznešení elfové, bratři a sestry! Vím, že se hněváte a chcete znát důvody mého tajnůstkářského počínání!" Princův hlas se nesl zvučně nad hlavami rozlíceného davu, který utichl. Nebylo zapotřebí magie, aby jej zaslechl každý na Baazaru. "Během několika posledních dnů jsem hledal odpověď na otázku, odkud se bere nemoc, která zasáhla zemi i nás samotné stejnou měrou. Pravda je smutnější, než si kdo z nás přál slyšet: ona nákaza pramení z naší vlastní Sluneční studny, kterou jsem se svým doprovodem byl dnešního dne pozorovat. I my, kteří jsme zde nebyli v nejtemnější hodině Quel'Thalas...," Princův hlas se trochu zlomil a až po chvíli dokázal pokračovat, "i my samotní jsme již pocítili její znesvěcení ''sami na sobě. Je nad Slunce jasnější, že pokud Studna bude dál existovat ve svém poškozeném a poskvrněném stavu, nakonec nás zničí! Již to začalo s rostlinami a menšími zvířaty a postupuje to i v nás. V naší krvi samotné," Kael'thas se odmlčel a díval do očí lidu čekajícího na odpovědi. "Ano, zvážil jsem, že zkusíme najít nový domov pro ''Vznešený lid. Ale vzdálenost nás před nákazou neochrání, protože jsme se Studnou za její tisíciletou existenci propojeni stejně jako se samotnou magií v zemi. Je jako bolavá rána, která otráví krev v celém těle, pokud nebude..." "Pak měli naši Kaldorejští bratranci kdysi pravdu! Náš chtíč po arkánní magii nás nakonec zahubí!" ozval se jeden ze řemeslníků zoufale a Princ obrátil své zářící oči jeho směrem. "Prokleta buď Sluneční Studna!" vykřikl jiný nenávistně. "Nikdy neměla být stvořena!" přidal se hned další. thumb|left|700px "Je lehké soudit historii ve chvíli, kdy se skončila," řekl Kael'thas mírně a tišeji... a stále jeho hlas slyšel každý, kdo se shromáždil na Bazaru. Theraldis nechal jednu berli opřenou o zeď vedle sebe a zvedl ruku, aby se dotkl Isieliných vlasů. Elfka sebou trhla a zadívala se na něj. "Tys věděl, kam zmizeli, že," nebyla to otázka. "Věděl, že Princ a ostatní magistři zkusí zkoumat Studnu a nezemřít u toho, protože ostrov ovládají nemrtví? Ano, věděl," omluvně se usmál a jejíma očima proběhl nepatrný záblesk zlosti, než je sklopila, "zavázal mne mlčením až do svého návratu, nebo do soumraku, protože pak by bylo jasné, že neuspěli a nepřežili. Jeho přání jistě dokážeš respektovat. A nemyslím, že chtěl riskovat tvůj život, proto ti o tom neřekl a nepřizval tě k výpravě." "Pochopit to jistě dokážu," její výraz trochu změkl, když jí prsty přejel po hebké tváři, "jen doufám, že nápad nechat mne hezky vzadu v bezpečí... jsi mu nevnukl ty," zvedla ledově modré oči a trochu varovně se na něj pousmála. Theraldis se kousl do rtu, pak jí úsměv vřele oplatil: "A jak by tě něco takového vůbec mohlo napadnout, lásko?" zašeptal naprosto nevinně. Vael'thas který se obvykle držel nedaleko nich, kdykoli se dělo něco na Bazaru, stěží potlačil pochybovačné uchechtnutí a Theraldis po něm okamžitě střelil vražedným pohledem. Princ se ohlédl, pak pokynul na tři mágy ze svého doprovodu. Jeho další slova zněla, jako by bolela jeho samotného. "Rozhodl jsem se, že v zájmu nás všech... bude Studna muset být zničena. Odstraníme tak hnisající ránu, abychom se mohli uzdravit, i když bolestně. Za tím účelem jsme s mými magistry znovu získali...," trochu se zamračil, když ho přerušil rozruch od jedné z barikád. Nechápavě se zadíval na hřmotně přicházející elfku v těžké zbroji, doprovázenou skupinou hraničářů, pak naklonil hlavu k Rommathovi s otázkou v očích. "Liadrin, Výsosti. Sirotek, jejíž rodiče zabili amanští trolové a adoptoval ji bývalý velekněz Vandellor," tiše a rychle vysvětloval Rommath, "od jeho smrti na Quel'Danas se paní Liadrin chová velice extrémně, doporučil bych nejvyšší-," magistr svou myšlenku nestačil dokončit. "Výsosti!" elfka s narezlými vlasy svázanými do vysokého ohonu se netrpělivě prodrala davem až k nim, pak se poklonila princi a téměř nepočkala na jeho výzvu, aby promluvila. Prostě už mluvila. "Je zde bezprostřední hrozba Quel'Danas, Výsosti. Zvědové na pobřeží si všimli vojska Amanských, kteří se shromažďují na pobřeží a budují celou flotilu lodí. Dá se předpokládat, že sami chystají útok na... nemrtvé na Quel'Danas! Zul'jin chce dobýt Studnu, jak chtěl již několikrát!" thumb|left|691px Princova tvář změnila výraz jen nepatrně, jako by ho tahle zpráva nijak nepřekvapila. Umlčel elfku gestem ruky, stejně tak vyděšený šepot, který se rozběhl po náměstí. "Dobře, tedy, pak náš plán bude muset stačit k vyřešení obou nebezpečí, kterým nyní čelíme, naráz. Podařilo se nám získat tři Měsíční krystaly, které byly použity k odčarování ban'dinorielu ''a spoutání Studny proti obráncům města," za svých slov pokynul svým poradcům a mágové odhalili tři ztracené krystaly, které kdysi dohromady tvořily Klíč Tří měsíců a rozdělené strážily Sluneční štít. ''Ametystové srdce Hannalee, smaragdové oko Jennaly, safírové tělo Enulaiy... Isiel se při pohledu na krystaly ze své noční můry zapotácela a na okamžik jako by jí zamrzla krev v žilách. Theraldis se trochu naklonil, aby jí viděl do tváře, ale odvrátila se a dál sledovala Kael'thase. I přesto ji k sobě přivinul, jako by ji ve svém stavu snad chtěl podepírat. "Máme v úmyslu přesměrovat tok arkány ze Studny zpět do ní samotné tak, aby explodovala - což zajisté zabije kohokoli, kdo se bude nacházet v její blízkosti, ať nemrtvého, či trola. K celému usměrnění energií použijeme právě Měsíční krystaly," prohlásil Princ. Dav na náměstí zašuměl jako když se do korun stromů opře vítr. Lor'themar sám zůstal stát jako opařený, pohledem těkal od Liadrin k Princi a jeho doprovodu. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo... Chce odpálit Studnu... Kupodivu se kupci, kteří předtím kritizovali Prince a proklínali Studnu, dali jako první do souhlasného mručení a potlesku. "Volám tedy nyní dobrovolníky na tuto výpravu, která musí uspět, nebo se náš národ a dědictví doopravdy stane historií!" Nastalo rozpačité ticho, které jako první přerušil generál Theron: "Samozřejmě vás budu následovat do jakéhokoli boje, a do jakéhokoli konce, můj Princi," řekl Lor'themar pevně. Ihned po něm se přihlásil Halduron, Vael'thas a Isiel, kterou Theraldis okamžitě strhl zpět k sobě a varovně zakroutil hlavou, když jí cosi rozhněvaně šeptal. "Potřebujeme dobrovolníky a bojovníky, kteří budou bránit mne a další dva mágy, aby trolové ani nemrtví nenarušili naše soustředění na přesměrování energií Studny. Samotná exploze nás neohrozí, protože budeme daleko od ní. Léčitelé se... pravděpodobně budou hodit také," zaváhal Princ, když viděl, že se hlásí i velekněžka Liadrin. "Nepůjdu jako léčitel, ale jako bojovník, Výsosti. Protože k čemu mi je síla, která selže a zklame ve chvíli, kdy je jí nejvíce zapotřebí?! Světlo je vrtkavá, nestálá a bezcenná věc a já ho odmítám, jako ono odmítlo můj lid! ''Již nikdy s ním nechci mít nic společného, protože ode dne, kdy zemřel můj moudrý učitel... nejsem velekněžkou, ''jen bojovníkem, který ho pomstí!" vykřikla elfka zapáleně. "Extrémní, varoval jsem," šeptl Rommath Princi varovně, ale ten na elfku kývl. "A jste i bojovník dost schopný obstát a uhájit své místo ve válečné řeži, Liadrin?" "Ano, Výsosti. Vybrala jsem si zbraň, se kterou bych se ráda zaučila," elfka pozvedla nad hlavu palcát, "a rozdrtila s ní co nejvíce těch nemrtvých zrůd!" "Já... to zařídím," zamumlal Lor'themar s prazvláštním výrazem, zatímco dívku pozoroval, "určím vojáky, kteří jí dají pár rad a základní výcvik, než vyrazíme, Výsosti." "Světlo nás neopustilo. Uprostřed boje budete rádi za jeho sílu," ozval se v tu chvíli léčitel Falon a jeho mladší bratr Solanar kývl a postavil se mu po bok. "Půjdu i já, aby na vás smrt nevložila svou ruku," doplnil staršího bratra. "Stejně tak já," přihlásil se kněz Galell, kdysi nadějný učedník Liadrin, kterého od potopení tří triér s dětmi viděli potácet se mezi smrtí, šílenstvím a zoufalstvím. Jako by znovu nalezl sám sebe a svou víru tam, kde ji ona sama ztratila. Isiel se vymanila z Theraldisovy náruče a vystoupila také ze stínu budovy k Princi. "Jestli jdeš ty, jdu také," řekl varovně magistr Silversun a Isiel se otočila a zadívala na něj jako na blázna. Princ Sunstrider se obrátil také, na okamžik elfce položil ruku na rameno, pohled upřený do Theraldisových očí. "Na Quel'Danas byste nám momentálně byl více starostí, než posilou, drahý magistře, i když si cením vaší nabídky. Pomoc kurýrky Snowdawn samozřejmě vítám," usmál se a opět ji pustil, otočil se k zástupu elfů. Isiel dál neústupně upírala oči do Theraldisových a on se chopil svých berlí. "Jsi tak zatraceně paličatá," řekl smutně. "Milerád na ni dám pozor, magistře. Slibuji, že z ní nespustím oči," pronesl jeden z vojáků, kteří se také shromáždili, aby doprovodili výpravu na Quel'Danas. Theraldis si ho podrážděně prohlédl. Ah jistě, válečník Maladath. Mladý, nafoukaný, zlatovlasý, hezký a zdravý, jak jinak. Za lepších dob by si ten fracek právě sbíral kosti a zbytky sebevědomí na druhé straně Bazaru. Teď se ale musel dívat na to, jak se Maladath postavil vedle Isiel a nabídl jí rámě. Magistr bezmocně zaskřípal zuby a jeho oči na nepatrný okamžik rudě zazářily. "Myslím, že sestru zvládnu ohlídat sám," Vael'thas svým pohybem rozštípl nejen napětí té chvíle, ale také oddělil Maladatha od Isiel, když se mezi ně prostě a jednoduše vtlačil. "Buď bez obav, Theraldisi," s křivým úsměvem magistrovi zasalutoval. Theraldis jen kývl, sklonil hlavu, opřel se o berle a odkulhal pryč, aniž by se ohlédl, nebo se s ní rozloučil. Jeho srdce zatraceně krvácelo potupou, hněvem i strachem o ni. Slova Prince Sunstridera si poslechl už za zdí, o kterou se opřel a zaklonil hlavu, aby viděl na ledově modrou oblohu a slunce. Díval se do něj upřeně a dlouho, jako by hledal důvod, čím vysvětlit slzící oči. "Čas nadešel! Kéž nás světlo Slunce vede až do samého konce! Pokud to osud dovolí, znovu se s vámi shledáme s novým příslibem budoucnosti pro nás všechny! Pokud se nevrátíme... pak kéž všichni naleznete věčný mír!" Něžný dotek na tváři ho přiměl sklonit hlavu a zamrkat, aby se rozkoukal a zbavil mžitků ze slunečního svitu. Stála před ním, sňala stříbrný klíček ozdobený modrým pírkem a pověsila ho kolem jeho krku. "Musím to udělat. Pohlídáš mi to, než se vrátím?" políbila ho a postavila se u toho na špičky. Zapřel si berle v podpaží, aby ji mohl přivinout jednou rukou k sobě. Pak se zablesklo a byla pryč. thumb|left|700px Pokračovat ve čtení... Thalassian Elor bindel felallan morin’aminor = spi věčně v míru a pokoji Elu’meniel mal alann = kéž mír utiší tvé srdce Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu